


thanksgiving challenge

by provencepuss



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provencepuss/pseuds/provencepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a tongue twister challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	thanksgiving challenge

 

 

Thanksgiving Challenge

"Peter Peter pumpkin eater,  
Had a wife but couldn't keep her.  
He put her in a pumpkin shell,  
And there he kept her very well."

  
"For Goodness sake Starsky thats the fourth time!"

  
"Yeah, and I get faster every time!"

"Starsky just shut up willya?"

  
"Ho-ho looks like the Grinch is gonna hit early this year!"

  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

  
"Well, last year you spent most of December ranting on about sentimental commerciality or something like that."  


"Commercial sentimentality."

  
"Yeah well, like I said last year you moaned about Christmas worse than Scrooge on a trip and this year youve started even earlier  just in time for Thanksgiving."

  
"I'm not moaning about Thanksgiving, I _like_ Thanksgiving!"

"Well ya couldve fooled me buddy. Here I am having a little fun with a tongue twister and you tell me to shut up."

  
"Well it's not that difficult to say."

  
"Oh yeah well Ok I challenge you. Time me saying it and then see how well you can do it!"

  
Hutch smiled; he came top of his class in public speaking back at High School; this should be kids stuff.

  
"OK ready?  
Yep; count me down."

  
"Three, two, one", Starsky drew a big breath as Hutch counted him down.  


"peterpeterpumpkineaterhadawifeandcouldntkeepherheputherinapumpkinshellandtherehekeptherverywell." He sighed and grinned. "So how fast was I?"

Hutch gulped, "under five seconds!"

"OK now its your turn."

Hutch took a breath as Starsky held up a finger and watched the hands on the wall clock. "Three, two,one."  


"Peter Peter pumpkin eater had a wife and couldnt keep her  
p-p-p-p-put her in a  uh  uh.."

  
Hutch stopped as his tongue tied itself in knots in his mouth.  
"Ok you win."

  
"I know some other tongue twisters; you wanna try some more?"

  
"Starsky!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Cmon, Ill buy you a pumpkin pizza!"

_Note: I timed myself; I did it in four and a half seconds!_

 

_[  
](http://provencepusstales.net/Fanfictionshortsindex.htm)_


End file.
